tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Responsibility
Responsibility, also known as Happy and Sad or What Makes an Engine Happy, is a song from the tenth season. Lyrics :What makes an engine happy? :What makes an engine sad? :It all depends what's happened :And that type of day you've had. :What makes an engine happy :Won't make an engine sad? :So many things can make your day :A good one or a bad. :Chuffing children to the sea :Will make an engine smile. :Or racing through the countryside :For mile on mile on mile. :Just being really useful :Will make an engine's day. :Or going somewhere different :Making new friends on the way. :What makes an engine happy? :What makes an engine sad? :It all depends what's happened :And that type of day you've had. :What makes an engine happy :Won't make an engine sad? :So many things can make your day :A good one or a bad. :Running out of water :Yes, it makes an engine sad. :Breaking down or being late :Makes an engine feel so bad :Getting stuck up Gordon's Hill :Won't please Sir Topham Hatt. :But don't despair 'cause everyone :Has days can go like that. :What makes an engine happy? :What makes an engine sad? :It all depends what's happened :And the type of day you've had. :What makes an engine happy :Won't make an engine sad? :So many things can make your day :A good one or a bad. :(Instrumental break) :What makes an engine happy? :What makes an engine sad? :It all depends what's happened :And that type of day you've had. :What makes an engine happy :Won't make an engine sad? :So many things can make your day :A good one or a bad. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Molly * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Mr. Percival * Refreshment Lady Episodes * Calling All Engines! * Mighty Mac * Respect for Gordon * Rheneas and the Dinosaur * Toby Feels Left Out * Henry and the Flagpole * Thomas' New Trucks * Duncan and the Old Mine * Skarloey the Brave * Thomas and the Golden Eagle * Keeping up with James * Percy and the Funfair * Emily and the Special Coaches * Duncan's Bluff * Missing Trucks * Thomas and the Treasure Learning Segments * Help From Your Friends Deleted Scenes * Toby Feels Left Out - A deleted scene of Toby rolling his eyes after his accident. * Henry and the Flagpole - Henry pulling coal trucks out of the tunnel. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Songs from Sodor JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing Together CHN * Sing-a-Long 4 CDS * All Star Tracks Trivia * It was released in theatres in the US on Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen on 8 September 2007. Gallery File:ResponsibilityJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:PercyandtheFunfair2.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur18.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur19.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur20.png File:KeepingUpwithJames49.png File:KeepingUpwithJames57.png File:KeepingUpwithJames58.png|James File:KeepingUpwithJames59.png File:KeepingUpwithJames60.png File:CallingAllEngines!146.png File:CallingAllEngines!147.png File:CallingAllEngines!148.png File:CallingAllEngines!150.png File:CallingAllEngines!153.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches1.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches2.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle1.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure1.png File:CallingAllEngines!312.png file:CallingAllEngines!310.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur4.png File:SkarloeytheBrave24.png File:SkarloeytheBrave25.png File:SkarloeytheBrave27.png File:SkarloeytheBrave28.png File:SkarloeytheBrave29.png File:SkarloeytheBrave32.png File:CallingAllEngines!158.png File:CallingAllEngines!159.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks53.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks55.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks56.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks57.png File:MissingTrucks9.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut47.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut52.png TobyFeelsLeftOut53.png HappyorSad1.png HappyorSad2.png HappyorSad3.png HappyorSad4.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur25.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur26.png MightyMac69.png MightyMac71.png MightyMac78.png File:CallingAllEngines!156.png File:CallingAllEngines!157.png File:CallingAllEngines!165.png File:CallingAllEngines!166.png CallingAllEngines!529.png CallingAllEngines!530.png CallingAllEngines!531.png File:CallingAllEngines!169.png File:SkarloeytheBrave15.png File:SkarloeytheBrave16.png File:SkarloeytheBrave17.png File:SkarloeytheBrave18.png File:SkarloeytheBrave20.png File:RespectforGordon38.png File:RespectforGordon39.png File:RespectforGordon40.png File:RespectforGordon41.png File:RespectforGordon42.png File:RespectforGordon43.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine33.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine36.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine62.png HappyorSad5.png File:CallingAllEngines!79.png File:CallingAllEngines!80.png File:Duncan'sBluff35.png Busy16.png|Stock Footage File:SkarloeyRailwayengines.png Music Video File:Responsibility - Music Video Category:Songs